The invention relates to an amusement device comprising a guide construction forming a track, along which at least one vehicle is movable in a direction of transport, wherein the back of a person present in the vehicle extends substantially parallel to the track in use, which vehicle comprises a holder for said person, which at least comprises a seat support, a back support, a head support, an adjustable shoulder securing part and a leg securing part.
The invention furthermore relates to an amusement device comprising a guide construction forming a track, along which at least one vehicle, in which at least one person can be seated, is movable in a direction of transport, which vehicle comprises a holder for said person, which at least comprises a seat support, a back support, a head support, an adjustable shoulder securing part and a leg securing part.
The invention furthermore relates to a holder which is suitable for such amusement devices.
With a similar amusement device, which is known from International patent application WO97/02878 of the applicant, the person is transported along the track in a position in which he hangs under said track. Said person""s back, upper legs and lower legs extend parallel to the track thereby.
Since the person extends in fully stretched position along the track, the distance between two holders arranged one behind the other is partially determined by the length of the tallest person who can be seated in a holder. The persons who use the amusement device vary strongly in length, from a person 1.20 m tall to a relatively tall grown-up of 2.10 m.
Furthermore, the securing of a person in stretched position is relatively complicated.
Another drawback of transporting a person in fully stretched position is the fact that when a number of persons are positioned one behind the other, one person can look between the legs of the person positioned in front of him, which people find embarrassing.
The object of the invention is to provide an amusement device, wherein the person is transported along the track in a comfortable position, whilst the distance between two successive holders can be relatively limited.
This objective is accomplished with the amusement device according to the invention in that at least the upper legs of said person abut against the seat support in use, wherein said person is moved along the track in a seated position, with his back parallel to the track.
Since the person has a position wherein his upper legs and his lower legs occupy a position which corresponds with a seated position, the total length of the person, seen in the direction of transport, is less than the length of said person in fully stretched position. This makes it possible to arrange the successive holders closer together than in the known device. Since both upper legs are furthermore supported by the seat support, skirt wearers in particular are protected against undesirable exposure.
One embodiment of the amusement device according to the invention is characterized in that said holder is furthermore provided with a hip securing device.
Said hip securing device provides an unequivocal fixation of a person in a direction parallel to and opposed to the direction of transport. The person is clamped between the seat support, the back support and the hip securing part, so that said person is unequivocally retained.
Another embodiment of the amusement device according to the invention is characterized in that said leg securing part comprises an adjustable knee securing part, which abuts at least against said person""s knees in use.
A knee support is experienced as being relatively comfortable.
The position of a person""s knees with respect to the seat support and the back support is determined by means of said knee securing part. With the amusement device according to the invention, the upper legs of the person are retained between the knee securing part and the seat support and/or the back support. At the same time, the lower legs are supported by the knee support.
Another object of the invention is to provide an amusement device which comprises a holder in which a person is secured in position in a simple and comfortable manner.
This objective is accomplished with the amusement device according to the invention in that said leg securing part comprises an adjustable knee securing part, which abuts against a person""s knees in use, wherein said holder furthermore comprises a hip securing part.
It has become apparent that by securing a person""s shoulders, hips and knees in with respect to the seat support and the back support, a person present in the holder is secured in position therein in a relatively adequate, simple and comfortable manner.
Another embodiment of the amusement device according to the invention is characterized in that said shoulder securing part, said hip securing part and said knee securing part are adjustable with respect to said seat support, wherein in use said person""s seat is supported by said seat support.
Since the person is seated on the seat support, the adjustment of the three securing parts is relatively simple. As a result of the presence of the seat support, the position of the knees is known within relatively narrow bounds. The same applies to the hip position. With regard to the position of the shoulders, it applies that said position does not depend on the length of the person""s legs, so that also the position of the shoulders will vary within relatively narrow bounds.
If a knee securing part is to be placed from a standing position, the height of the knees of different persons, that is, of a person about 1.20 m tall or of a relatively large grown-up having a length of 2.10 m, will vary within relatively wide bounds. The position of the shoulder part is not only determined by the length of the torso thereby, but also by the length of the legs.
Another embodiment of the amusement device according to the invention is characterized in that said shoulder securing part, said hip securing part and said knee securing part can be adjusted independently of each other.
Since the three securing parts, for the knees, the shoulders and the hip, are independently adjustable, the holder is suitable for persons of relatively widely varying dimensions.